gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cognoscenti
The Enus Cognoscenti (pronounced as Con-Yo-Senti) is a luxury sedan or limousine appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Description Design The Cognoscenti is mostly based on the Maybach 62 sedan, in nature as well as its general appearance. To distinguish the car, cues for the front end seem to be taken from cars like the 2005–present Bentley Continental Flying Spur or the 1999–2005 Rover 75. The rear also has some resemblence of a Lancia Thesis. The car may appear with one-tone or two-tone colors. The Cognoscenti features a wheelbase long enough to qualify for a limousine classification, but is still shorter in length to the Stretch. Nevertheless, police chatter will refer to the car as a stretch limo. It has the same interior as the Schafter, complete with a Benefactor logo on the steering wheel. All versions in GTA IV come with alarms, but the ones at Pegorino's house do not trigger when the doors are opened. Like the Turismo at Mikhail Faustin's house in Beachgate, Broker, it will trigger when a window is smashed in a full speed collision. For the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition, the design of the car has been reduced in size to that of a standard four-door sedan, but retains many of its GTA IV design cues, such as the two-tone body color and fascia design. Performance In GTA IV, the Cognoscenti is one of the larger cars in the game, with an exceptionally long body for a sedan. The weight and length of the car make it more of a vanity vehicle than one useful for missions; its acceleration and handling are inferior to other sedans found throughout the city, however its top speed of 160 km/h (100 mph) is considerable. However, it boasts a powerful engine and rear wheel drive, so slides and oversteer can be achieved. The suspension has a good balance of soft/firm, which irons out bumps in the road, meaning that the car doesn't over-compensate over the bumps, whilst not jarring over them either. The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition is more maneuverable, given its shorter wheelbase and size, allowing the car to accelerate faster and steer around corners more easily. Other considerable features include its reponsive brakes and burnout capability. This makes the Cognoscenti one of the better four-door sedans in the game. Variants and other prominent appearances GTA IV * "Tony Black" Spoleto, the Ancelotti's capo, owns a black Cognoscenti (befittingly), which is blown up in "Actions Speak Louder than Words". * A unique baby blue Cognoscenti is requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. The car will be constantly spawn in Alderney City, Alderney until it is delivered to Stevie, allowing the player to store one at their safehouse before delivering another copy to Stevie. * A uniquely pearl white-painted Cognoscenti can be stolen outside Gracie Ancelotti's home in Alderney City approximately two weeks after the player completes "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend", when she appears as a random character. The car will be parked in the driveway to the house, and will keep respawning until the mission is completed, so the player can take it without doing the mission. Sometimes when the player activates the cheat to spawn a Cognoscenti, a pearl white one will appear. * During "Mr and Mrs Bellic", there is a gray and black Cognoscenti with a wedding ribbon over the front of the car's bonnet parked up outside the church which the player is required to head to; however, it is not possible to obtain it, as a cutscene when the player closes in at the car. The same Cognoscenti is featured in both of the final missions, sans the ribbon but there you can obtain it by take it and drive to the Alderney safehouse. * In The Lost and Damned, a unique red Cognoscenti is obtainable during "Phone Ho'" for "Stubbs' Dirty Laundry", during which a politician rides it to pick up a prostitute. If the player is quick enough, they can take it after the mission and save it. GTA Chinatown Wars * Uncle Kenny loans a purple-and-white Cognoscenti to Huang Lee in Pursuit Farce. Other than its colour (which is not seen on other Cognoscentis) and its bigger size, it's virtually the same * A gang variant of the Cognoscenti exists, being used by the "Mob" in Algonquin, and is distinguished by its larger size, an all-dark gray body color, and a sunroof. * Rudy D'Avanzo drives away in a bulletproof grey-and-white Cognoscenti after Grave Situation and uses the same one (no longer bulletproof) as a getaway car in A Rude Awakening. * During Evidence Dash, after stealing Heston's car, Cognoscentis with sirens will follow you and try to kill you. Although having a siren, you can't turn it off. And if you put the car in a garage, the siren will disappear, making of it a normal Cognoscenti. Trivia * Cognoscente means a connoisseur or an expert in a certain field, usually the fine arts, while cognoscenti is the plural form of the word. * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Cognoscenti is The Journey, and Self-Actualization FM in Episodes from Liberty City. * The Cognoscenti has hard-to-see front turning lights. They are located above the external headlights as small, white lights. * The Cognoscenti comes with a "door ajar" chime which can be heard when door is open in quiet areas with volume turned up. * The Cognoscenti is the only vehicle manufactured by Enus in GTA IV and The Lost and Damned; Enus' line of vehicle is expanded in The Ballad of Gay Tony with the inclusion of the Super Diamond and Super Drop Diamond. * The word Cognoscenti (pronounced Con-Yo-Senti) could be a sexual reference to the Spanish "coño" (also pronounced Con-Yo) meaning cunt and "cento" (pronounced Sen-to) meaning one hundred. This would result in the name sounding like "one hundred cunts". This could be one of Rockstar Games' many sexual references. * Purchasable for $600 at the Auto Merchant. Locations ;GTA IV * Two at Jimmy Pegorino's house in Westdyke, Alderney, one outside and one inside the garage. * Rare pearl white variant outside Gracie Ancelotti's house when she is a random character. * Sometimes found around The Exchange, Algonquin, Liberty City. * Sometimes, can be found driving around the terminal at The Francis International Airport * Can be spawned by cheat-code, 227-555-0142 (will not block any trophies/achievements). * The car in which Jacob waits in Out of Commission/A Revenger's Tragedy is a Cognoscenti with dark-tinted windows. ;GTA Chinatown Wars * Spawns commonly in more affluent areas of the city, such as Willis and Meadow Hills in Dukes, and the southern half of Algonquin. * Parked at the driveway of the northwesternmost house in Meadow Hills, Dukes. * The "Mob" variant commonly spawns in and around Little Italy, Algonquin. * The "Mob" variant can be purchased at the Auto Merchant in BOABO, Broker. Notable Owners * Jimmy Pegorino * Gracie Ancelotti owns a white Cognoscenti (As seen in a random encounter) * Giovanni Ancelotti * An unknown Congressman owns a red Cognoscenti featured in Phone Ho in The Lost and Damned }} de:Cognoscenti es:Cognoscenti fr:Cognoscenti pl:Cognoscenti sv:Cognoscenti Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Limousines Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang Cars